Sanvers Week
by warriorbard2012
Summary: My contributions to Sanvers Week
1. chapter 1

When my last girlfriend told me that I was a narcissistic sociopath, that I was obsessed with work and that I would never be capable of a normal relationship, I believed her. Because time and time again my relationships failed, it's always hard being intimate with someone when you felt like you could never be yourself around them, to show them your faults and your fears. But then Alex came along, broke past my walls, and everything changed.

Suddenly I was dating this beautiful woman who didn't mind and actually understood when our dates fell through because I had to work late, who was patient with me about learning how to trust her and who accepted me for the good and bad, and loved me anyway even knowing my past mistakes. We weren't perfect, because no relationship is, but Alex is always there when I need her, so it is always a pleasure to return to favor when she needs me to.

Alexandra Danvers is many things: brilliant, brave, and so damn loyal. She's a Doctor, an Agent, a bio-engineer, a sister, a daughter, a lover, and a best friend. She's kick-ass, badass, and she's the best and the strongest person I know. She takes care of everyone around her, almost to the point of neglecting herself. So on days like today, when she isn't at her strongest or her best, when she doesn't feel like a badass and she feels like she's failed, that's when I know that it's my turn to show her that she's loved. She looks so vulnerable right now, sitting on our couch with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"I've just had a bad day." Alex sighs, and she lowers her head. I can see a large bandaid patch taped to the skin on the back of her neck, and I wonder what other injuries she has.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask her, knowing that some days she wants to talk right away to get it off of her chest so she can move on, but the other days, she needs to cuddle quietly on the couch or in the bed, before she can finally talk about whatever it is that is bothering her.

She shakes her head. "Can you just hold me for a while?" Cuddles it is and I, of course, immediately provide. I quickly hug her and give her a small kiss before I gently maneuver us into better cuddling position, until finally we end up with her sitting between my legs, her head leaning against my chest, my arms around her body. She sighs.

With one hand, I rub circles on her belly, and the other I use to play with her hair. As the minutes fly by I can feel the tension leave her body, and she gets more and more relaxed. An hour goes by before she mumbles. "Our mission went bad and I lost a good agent today. I mean, he wasn't killed but he was badly injured."

I squeeze her tighter, not speaking yet, because I know she's not done. It takes her a while to think through her thoughts and speak them aloud on days like these.

"J'onn keeps reminding me it wasn't my fault, that Davis was in the wrong time, wrong place, and I had no control over it, but he was my Agent, I should have looked out for him better."

I kiss her head. "And now he's never going to walk again." She finishes, and I hear the first of what will be many sobs to come. I hold her tighter, and she rolls over to bury her face into my chest, sobbing hard.

I still don't say anything because my words would only go so far, my actions have a better chance of getting my point across. I hold her gently against my chest, rubbing her back as she cries. I feel so honored to help her like this, to see her like this. That this strong badass woman, is letting down her guard, her walls, to allow herself to be this vulnerable to me, all because I've earned her trust, her love. In her chest lays a heart of gold, capable of more love, and more emotion, than practically anyone else I know, it's a precious thing that I'm protective of.

When the sobs, lessen, I let my hands drop, as she rolls over and looks up at me, upside down.

"I love you." I say to her knowing it's the right time. "You are good agent, Danvers, and you take care of your people. It's wasn't your fault, but I know that you will do everything in your power to make it right, to take good care of him from here on out, because you are a good leader, and that's what good leaders do, they protect and provide for their people. I'm sure he would be worse off without your help, but I know that you saved him Alex." She looks up at me for a moment, before nodding.

"You're right. Thank you for being here for me babe." She says, making me smile shyly.

"The pleasure is mine, my love." I tell her.

'Spiderman kiss?" She asks, sounding like a 12 year old.

I laugh and then oblige. Her lips taste salty with tears. But she tastes so damn good. After a minute or so we part. "Feeling up to a bath?" I ask knowing if she was out in the field, her muscles are probably sore.

She nods shyly still looking at me, and I smile at her, feeling almost drunk on love. We've been together for almost a year now, and I still feel like this, every time I see her.

"Come on then, babe." She gets up first and heads for the bathroom. I watch her as she moves slowly, her sock clad feet shuffling softly across the carpet. She's limping slightly, and I frown, before getting up myself and following her.

She turns on the water, and then sits down on the toilet seat before bending down to start to remove her socks, but she grunts at the movement, and pales.

Quickly, I bend down to help her remove her socks, and gently help her undress, the rest of the way, taking the time to examine and admire her body as I always do when I see her naked. Her knee is bruised and swollen, and she has a large bruise on her back, and long cuts on the back of her neck and her side. I swallow hard at the sight of these marks on her beautiful body. I hate it when she's hurt, but I don't make a big deal about it. I know it's part of our jobs, and when I'm hurt, I'm grateful that she just loves on me, and doesn't make a fuss over me, so I try to do the same for her.

"Join me?" Alex asks, when I turn around to check the water temperature. I look back to meet her eyes, seeing both sadness and heat in them.

I nod yes, and after standing up, I quickly remove my clothing. She watches me, and I can see her eyes light up, the way they always do when ever she sees me naked, like I'm a priceless work of art, and she can't believe that she gets to touch it, touch me. She makes me feel beautiful and desirable, even on days when I don't feel that way. I turn off the water, and step into the tub, a few seconds later she joins me, and we get settled in a position much like the way we were on the couch. I love the fact that we have a big enough tub to do this in, the one at my old apartment was barely big enough for me, let alone both of us and Alex's long legs.

She relaxes against me, and we just sit there for a while, before I use my fingers scoop up the water one handful at a time to wet her hair, and wash it. Then I gently wash her body, caressing and worshiping her as best I can in our position, intermingling washing with gentle kisses to her neck.

After a while, she grabs my hand, and holds it. "Make love to me, Maggie." She says, bringing my hand down to her center. I know this is something she needs right now, to feel alive, to come alive under my touch, to lose control and to find it again, to feel love. I work her up gently, caressing her most intimate places with gentle fingers,her soft breaths and moans are music to my ears, but after a while the bathtub doesn't really give me much room for the angle I need to make her really feel good, so I pull away slightly.

"Stand up for me babe, let me take you to bed." I breath into her ear. She nods and I help her stand up before getting out right behind her. I gently dry us off with our fluffiest towel, before I pick her up and carry her towards our bedroom and up the stairs to our bed. I make love to her slowly and gently, and when she lets out a tiny breath, I can feel her release against my hand, her body coming undone under my touch. I hold her though her release and the aftershocks that follow, and when she relaxes against me, she reaches for my hand and tangles her fingers in my own and then leans over to kiss me, slowly and deeply.

"I love you." She says. "Thanks for taking care of me."

I smile, and kiss her once more.

"I love you too, and thanks for letting me."

We may not be perfect and we each have our own faults and flaws, weakness and strengths, but after moments like these I when I realize that everything my ex told me was a lie, that I am capable of a normal, healthy relationship, I feel as close to perfect, as close to contentment as one can get.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _It's day one of Sanvers Week, and this is my first time writing for a fandom week, and this is my first time writing a love scene. It was a challenge to keep this one short so tell me what you think. All mistakes are my own, and this story has been cross-posted on tumblr and AO3. Thanks for reading._**


	2. Day Two: Nerd Girlfriends

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _This is what happens when you have a long night, and your job has been playing Beauty and the Beast non-stop for the past week and half. You get pure fluff._**

"Danvers are you crying?" Maggie asked, seeing her fiancée trying to hide the fact that she was rubbing her eyes.

"No! I just got some salt from the popcorn in my eyes." Alex protested.

"Babe, You didn't have any popcorn. You made it for me remember." Maggie said, knowingly.

Alex sighed. "Ok, fine. Yes, I'm crying. This song is just so beautiful."

They were watching the new Beauty and the Beast remake, and it was around the part where the Beast is watching Belle ride away to go to her father, while singing _Evermore_. Both women had already admitted that the animated version had been their favorite Disney movie as a kid, so they had been eager to see how the live action compared to the original.

Maggie smiled, and pulled Alex's closer as they cuddled on what was now their couch.

"Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?" Maggie asked, teasing her.

"Always." Alex said, before kissing her. They sat in silence for a while, just content to be with one another. Suddenly Alex pauses the movie and turns to look at Maggie. "I feel like that sometimes."

"What soft?" Maggie teased her again. It had annoyed her at first, Alex's habit of pausing movies to talk to her about things, but the more she got to know the DEO agent, the more she realized that there was a lot going in that big, wonderful, brilliant mind and sometimes Alex just had to talk about whatever it was she was thinking about otherwise it would drive her crazy. Her thoughts were usually very insightful, and it made Maggie feel closer to her, that Alex wanted to have these kind of intimate, deep but mostly nerdy conversations with her

"No!' Alex scoffed, then sighed."I just feel like I can relate to the Beast, I was a rather grumpy and grouchy person that everyone was scared of until a beautiful girl came along and showed me that there was a different way to be, a whole world that I've never noticed. You showed me that I could be someone different, a better more comfortable version of myself." She looked at Maggie, her beautiful brown eyes shone with love and happiness and Maggie melted at the sight of them.

"Aww, babe." Maggie cooed, as she was the one with tears in her own eyes now, because she knew that Alex is being serious. "Well, if you feel like the Beast, then I feel like Belle. I never really fit in anywhere, until I found a home in the most unlikely place, with a new family made of a quirky, but lovable people, and I found love with a person that has a grumpy, grouchy tough, badass exterior, to hide the secretly soft, gentle, romantic, and loving heart that lives inside of her."

Alex was crying now too. She didn't reply, but instead leaned over to kiss her deeply. They kissed for a long time, using touch to communicate what words just weren't enough to express. Alex pulled away first.

"I love you, Maggie Sawyer." She said smiling, in that goofy, adorable, love-drunk way that made Maggie's heart melt once again.

"I love you too, Alex Danvers." Maggie said, as she cuddled Alex to her side once more. Alex unpaused the movie, and they watched the rest in silence, but in perfect contentment. And as the movie ended, and they finally headed off to bed holding hands, Alex got an idea.

Then next day Alex got with Winn and they made a plan, and slowly but surely the plan came together. In the few months before Halloween, Winn put his badass sewing skills to work, and made each one of the Superfriends costumes from Beauty and the Beast, while Alex secretly took dancing lessons to be able to properly dance with her fiancée. When Winn finished the costumes she got the rest of the Superfriends together and told them her plan, and what parts they would play in making this a magical night for Maggie. Everyone had been awestruck at the thought process that Alex had put into this, and they all loved it and thought it was brilliant. They all were excited to play their role, and anticipated Halloween night.

Maggie woke up alone on Halloween morning, but when she got up she was surprised to see that breakfast already made and laid out for her. The dress Alex had Winn make for her had been wrapped in gold wrapping paper, and when Maggie opened the package, it she found a note saying: **_Maggie, Sorry I got called in this morning, but J'onn gave me just enough time to make you breakfast. Please Meet me tonight, 311 N Orchard Street 8pm. Wear this, it's a themed costume party. See you tonight, my love._**

Maggie laughed, it was the exact same time and place as their Valentine's Day prom, months prior. She wondered what exactly her fiancée had in mind for tonight.

The day passed very slowly, and Maggie was stuck doing paperwork for most of it, but soon Maggie was back in their apartment, getting ready.

When she arrived at 8, she was surprised to see that the Superfriends were there too, and in costume. James was dressed like Cogsworth, and Winn like Lumière. (Maggie thought it was fitting since their relationship was a lot like the two characters, they were always arguing and trying to show the other one up, playfully of course.) They held the doors to the building open for her when she arrived, and as she passed they each handed her a single white rose, before they followed her inside, closing the door behind them. (Maggie thought she heard soft clicks from James's ever present camera as they walked.)

Then she was greeted in the hallway, by J'onn and M'gann, who were Maurice and Mrs. Potts. M'gann even had a little teacup in her hand, with Chip's face painted on it. The sight made Maggie both want to laugh and cry, especially when M'gann handed her another single white rose. J'onn gently smiled at her and took her arm in his and escorted her the rest of the way.

Kara and Lena met her at the ballroom doors, which were closed. Kara was dressed up as Madame de Garderobe, and Lena was dressed up as the Madame's husband, Maestro Cadenza. Maggie gave them a knowing look and they both blushed. She accepted another rose from each them, and after a few seconds they opened the doors. Maggie gasped..

The ballroom had been transformed, wasn't quite precise replica to the one in the movie, but it was as pretty darn close as one could get without changing the whole design of the room. The Chandelier in the center of the room had been turned down low, but the wall light candelabras located around the room provided enough light to see by. J'onn guided her in, and everyone else followed. Maggie looked around for Alex, wondering what costume she's in, but she didn't have to wonder for long. Suddenly, Alex was there, dressed in a high collared white shirt, blue black trousers, shiny black boots,and that signature blue coat with the tales. Her costume was spot on minus the fir, and Maggie smiled. Alex was The Beast to her Belle, and suddenly Maggie got it. This whole time she thought it was a theme costume party, but now she understood that this is something else entirely. She felt excited and a little bit nervous, as she wondered what Alex was going to do next.

Alex held out her hand, and offered her a single red rose. Maggie accepted it without hesitation, and Alex smiled. She motioned at M'gann, who gently took all of her flowers from her to put them in a vase. Maggie seemed confused for a moment, but then she didn't think about the flowers anymore, because Alex was holding out her hand for her to take, and Maggie did, realizing that Alex was asking her to dance.

Maggie heard music playing in the background, and tears filled her eyes, as she looked behind her to see Lena playing the piano, with Kara sitting next to her on the bench. The song was _Beauty and the Beast_ , and Kara's voice filled the air as she sung _Tale as old as time. True as it can be…_

Alex wrapped one arm around Maggie's waist, and grab her hand gently with the other. She gulped, like Beast did in the cartoon and with a look of wonderment and started to lead her in a soft waltz.

"Danvers, I don't know how to dance." Maggie admitted shyly, as she attempted to follow Alex's lead.

"It's ok, Sawyer. Just relax into me, I'll guide you." Alex replied, as she leaned down to kissed her fiancée as she lead them around the dance floor. Maggie kissed her back and soon she was lost in the moment, lost in Alex's arms, the feel of her. She didn't notice that Kara and Lena had gone through the song a few times, to in order to give the couple more time to dance, while they shyly exchanged their own loving glances, each wondering if next time this could be them. Maggie didn't notice that James was quietly taking pictures of them from all different angles, and Winn standing next to him watching them proudly, so happy that his big sister finally found someone to make her smile and not hit him on the head so much. Maggie didn't notice that J'onn and M'gann held hands, tears in their eyes as they watched as their family came together to help Alex properly ask her fiancée to marry her.

The music eventually faded and Maggie pulled her head from where it had been resting against Alex's chest. She looked up into Alex's face saying

"This was beautiful, Thank you." She leaned up to kiss her. Alex smiled into the kiss, and then pulls back.

"It's not over yet, love." Gently she removed her arm from around Maggie's waist, and moved away slightly, although she never let go of Maggie's hand. She looked over towards Winn, who came forward smiling. He handed her a small box, and Alex took it from him, and before Maggie could blink, Alex was down on one knee in front of her, holding the box now opened showing off a beautiful white gold ring.

"Maggie Sawyer, (Maggie loved her even more for not using her hated first and middle name.) I know you've already said yes to me once, but once upon a time, you told me you wanted a lifetime of firsts with me, and you deserve the first of perfect proposal. So Maggie would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Alex asked.

Maggie full on was crying now, she didn't expect this and god was her girlfriend was so damn beautiful. Maggie had never considered herself a girl who liked cheesy things liked this, but she absolutely loved this, mostly because Alex took the time to pull this all together and Alex had remembered what they had said to each other during that movie night so long ago.

"Yes, Alex Danvers, I'll marry you." She said though her tears. Alex smiled and took the ring out of the box, and slipped on to her finger. Maggie didn't even care what the rest of ring looked like, all she had eyes for was the beautiful woman in front of her.

She pulled Alex to her feet, and kissed her hard, while the Superfriends, her family laughed and clapped. After a moment, they parted, and Alex let go of her hand long enough to receive the hugs and congratulations the rest of the group had for them. Maggie had then discovered that Alex had hired a caterer, and that there were more guests that had arrived in other costumes to join them in the celebration. Soon, Eliza was there dressed as a Starship Captain, Agent Vasquez and Lucy had partnered up to be Bonnie and Clyde and A few of Maggie's friends from the bar, as well as her Captain and her Partner had shown up, each dressed in their own costumes from various movies and TV shows.

Soon the food was cleared away and The dance floor was opened up to all, and the sound of the cha cha slide filled the air. It wasn't until they got home after midnight and they were out on the balcony, looking up at the stars, still dressed up that Maggie asked the question she had been waiting to know all evening.

"How long have you been planning this?" Maggie asked, as they faced each other holding hands.

"Since the first time we watched the movie together, and we had that discussion about the characters. It took some planning, but it was worth it, right?"Alex replied. Maggie laughed.

"Alex, tonight was wonderful. You make me feel so special." Maggie said. Alex gently rubbed her fingers across Maggie's cheek.

"You are special, Maggie, and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how special and how loved you are." Alex said, softly, as she kissed her fiancée once more.

"Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?" Maggie said, pulling away to look at her again, she could get lost in those eyes.

"Always." Alex replied, as she grabbed her fiancée's hand and started to her lead her back inside.

Maggie smiled. "Good." She didn't want this moment or this night to end, but she looked forward to a lifetime of moments like these, of being in love with this woman, of making a life with her.

"Hey, Alex?" Maggie asked, stopping them for a moment, as they reached the door. Alex turned back to her.

"Yeah, babe?" Alex replied.

"For our honeymoon, can we go to Disneyland?" Alex's smile lit up the room.

"Hell yes!" Alex said kissing her and pulling her closer as she moved her lips down Maggie's neck. " I bet you I can get an autograph from all of the characters, before you do. "

"You're on Danvers!" Maggie challenged, gently moving her hand around Alex's body and under her coat to grab her ass and pull her closer. "Winner gets a flash grenade!"

"In your dreams, Sawyer!" Alex growled in her ear. "I've got a better proposition for you… let's go to bed, and I'll make you forget all about that flash grenade. We can make a bang all our own."

Maggie chuckled as she felt Alex open the door, and gently moved them inside.

"That was a good one, you are such a nerd."

"Takes one to know one, Maggie Sawyer"

"Soon to be Sawyer-Danvers to you, Alex." Maggie countered.

Alex paused in mid motion, then says softly, tears in her eyes. "I think I like the sound of that."

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _I don't own any of these characters. And thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, and I'll see ya'll tomorrow._**


	3. Day 3: You're drunk

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _So in this one The Superfriends end up playing "never have I ever" leading to a surprising announcement by Alex and Maggie, as well as some surprising revelations by the Superfriends. Disclaimer: I've never actually played this game before and everything I used I found on the internet, and I don't own these characters. Happy reading!_**

"Ok, everybody got a drink?" Winn said, looking around the table. It was his turn to host game night, and after a crazy round of charades, he had decide on the brilliant plan of playing 'Never have I ever' with the rest of Superfriends. Lucy, James, Alex, Maggie, Kara and even Lena were there for this game night.

There was a quick whispered conversation between Alex and Maggie, and Alex got up to go into the kitchen, but after a moment she was back with two glasses of the special beer that she had brought with her and wouldn't let anyone else touch. She kept one glass, and then passed the second to her wife, giving her a quick kiss before she took her seat.

Winn looked around once more and after seeing a drink in each person's hand, he nodded.

"I'm going first, um never have I ever secretly wished I had gotten a letter to Hogwarts." He said. Everyone laughed and then they all took a drink. 'Y'all are nerds." He said, pretending to be shocked.

Alex piped up. "Takes one to know one, there Schott!"

"Which is why you are next, Alex!" He said, poking a finger in her ribs playfully.

She glared at him for a moment and then poked him back. " Um, Never have I ever had locked my keys in my car." She watched as Maggie, Winn, James and Lucy took a drink. Then she took a drink as her wife glared at her.

"It was one time babe, come on." Maggie protested. "And it's not like we even had to break in. You used that DEO lock breaker gadget thing, and the door popped right open."

"If only you knew how much paperwork Pam made me sign for borrowing that." Alex chuckled. "Your turn love." She kissed Maggie's cheek to show her that she wasn't upset. Under her breath, Maggie whispered. "Not as much paperwork as she had me fill out for borrowing and using all of the those gadgets, when I tried to break Thompsen out of prison to save you."

"Never have I ever, been arrested." Everyone but Maggie and Kara took a drink.

"Damn, you people are naughty. I know why Schott, Lena and Alex were arrested, but James and Lucy have some explaining to do." Maggie said, surprised.

Lucy blushed. "Bar fight, the guy just wouldn't accept my no, until I broke his nose. The bar owner was the one who called the cops, since the guy was his brother. They let me go, after one of the waitress told the cops what had really happened."

Maggie looked at James, expectantly. "What did you get arrested for?"

He sighed. "Being a black teenager, someone accused me of shoplifting. If it wasn't for Clark attesting that I was nowhere near the place at the time, I could have been worse." The group got quiet for a second pondering this. Maggie sent him an apologetic and an understanding look.

"Your turn, Lucy." Winn prompted, breaking the silence.

"Never have I ever kissed a person of the same sex." the Major asked. James was the only one who didn't drink. Everyone turned to look at Winn and Kara. Winn and Lucy were smiling like a fools at each other, and Kara was blushing and trying to look everywhere but at Lena.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Alex? Did my crush on Superman tell you anything? I'm bisexual." Him, Lucy and Lena gave each other a high five, and then everyone turned to look at Kara.

"Kara, do you have anything that you want to share with the class?" Maggie said.

"Umm… IkissedLenalastnightandIthinkImightbebisexual." Kara said, really fast.

"Can you try that one more time?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh at how adorable her sister was right now. Kara just sighed, and finally looked over at Lena who was looking at her like she was the only one in the room.

"I kissed Lena last night, and I think I might be bisexual." Kara said, at normal speed this time. Lena leaned over and kissed her cheek making her blush harder. "I'm so proud of you."

"We are too." Alex said, pulling Maggie onto her lap.

"Welcome to the club." Winn and Lucy got up and practically tackled her with hugs.

"Congratulations." James says, and pulls out his phone to take a picture of Her and Lena together.

"James, you're next." Winn said, after a moment, bringing everyone's attention back to the game.

"Alright. Never have I ever faked being sick so I could stay home from work." He drank, and so did Winn. Alex about choked, before taking a drink, while Maggie laughed at her, then took a drink of her own.

"I don't want to know." Kara said, giving her sister and her sister-in-law a look. The group just laughed. The night went on like that, the questions getting more and more dirty and sillier the drunker everyone got. Well, everyone except for Alex and Maggie for some reason, they didn't seem to be drunk at all, but everyone was too drunk to notice. They were in their final round, when Maggie and Alex shared a look on Alex's turn. "Never have I ever been pregnant?" Alex asked, mirth in her eyes.

"That is a stupid question, Alex. Us two boys can't drink on that one." Winn said, slurring his words.

"You're drunk, Winn, so it doesn't really matter." Alex countered. Winn thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged and sat back in his chair. The rest looked around the room, wondering if any of the girls would take a drink. Slowly, Maggie took a drink, and everyone but Alex looked at her curiously. Alex was beaming with pride. It took Lena all of two seconds to understand what was happening, and she smiled st them and raised her glass in a toast. "Congratulations, you two." She said, and the table went crazy.

Kara used her superspeed to jump up and hug them, yelling "I'm going to be an Aunt." The rest filed one by one to give hugs and congratulations.

Winn was pulling back from his hug, when he suddenly asked, looking upset.

"Hey, wait a minute… did you plan that, and Maggie you've been drinking, isn't that bad for the baby."

Alex shook her head. "We didn't plan that, but once we started this game, I asked if it was ok for us to announce it this way. And Maggie's been drinking non-alcoholic beer all night… me too. I've been trying to cut back, so she won't be craving it as much."

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kara said, as she hiccupped. The alien ale that she had been drinking all night really packed a punch. Alex just smirked in her direction.

"Not my fault you can't hold your liquor, you've only had two glasses."

"I can hold my liquor just fine." Kara said, trying to fly to prove her point, but she could barely get herself off the ground. Alex laughed at her antics, but Lena stood and grabbed her hand.

"I think I should probably get you home." She said, grabbing her purse. Kara blushed, and nodded. Lena called her driver, and after a chorus of good-nights and good natured teasing about not having too much fun, they left holding hands.

James and Lucy left next, saying something calling a cab and going out for dessert to catch up. Winn was left with Alex and Maggie. Maggie stood and headed for the bathroom, while Alex poured a glass of water for her drunk little brother, making sure he was settled in on the couch, before she started picking things up. Maggie helped and soon Winn's apartment was back to mostly normal. Maggie check on Winn who was asleep, and with a smile she spread a blanket over him.

Then Maggie and Alex locked up, using a key that Winn had given them along time ago. And they went to their car holding hands.

On the drive home, Alex asked. "So, how do you think that went?" She grabbed Maggie's hand.

"It was great. I wasn't expecting to Kara and Winn to come out, or Kara and Lena being a couple, but I'm glad everybody took our news well. Even if we did cheat."

"That was funny, the look on Kara's face when we realized that we weren't drunk, was priceless, but the best look was when she realized that she was going to be an Aunt."

Maggie caressed Alex's hand with her thumb.

"That was really special." Alex agreed. "I'm so excited." Maggie smiled, and rubbed her free hand over her stomach.

"Me too. You are going to be a great mom." Maggie said.

"We are going to be great Moms." Alex corrected.

"But I get to name this one. Gertrude is a horrible name for a dog, I'm scared to see what you would want to name our child." Maggie pretend to shiver. Alex laughed.

"It's a deal."

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Day 3 was really hard for me to write. I started over at least 10 times before finally choosing this one. It's not my best, but I kind of like it. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow's prompt. Anyway, as always, any mistakes are my own. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. See you all on Day Four!**_


	4. Day 4: Hogwarts AU

Alex sighed as she flipped to another page in her potions textbook, trying to find the correct formula for the Illumination Potion, that she needed to memorize for the mid-year test in a week. She had about an hour before curfew, and she was determined to make the most of it. She was in Advanced Potions class this year, and it was a lot harder than she had expected, especially on top of a full load of other advanced classes.

Her eyes were felt heavy and gritty, she was exhausted, and her stomach was growling, because she had skipped dinner in order to study. She just had to pass this test.Yawning, Alex rubbed her eyes, before turning back page, and finally found what she was looking for.

Maggie stood quietly at the doorway of the Library, watching her girlfriend write something down on parchment, before yawning and turn back to her book once more. Alex looked so tired, and Maggie felt like she hadn't seen her in a couple days, as the stress from studying for the mid-year tests were getting to her. Kara Danvers, a fellow Hufflepuff, and Alex's little sister had come up to her during dinner, and had told her that Alex was in the library. Kara had also confessed that Alex had received letter from their mother a couple of days ago, and that Alex had been acting strangely ever since.

"Hey." Maggie finally called out to her girlfriend, when she saw Alex's head start to bob, from falling asleep.

Alex's head jerked up, and she looked startled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, babe." Maggie said, quickly going over to her side and bending down next to Alex's chair.

"It's ok. Um, Hi." Alex said, nervously. She knew that she hadn't seen her girlfriend much lately, and that Maggie was probably mad at her for it. Everyone seemed to be mad at her these days.

"Hi yourself, sweetheart. I haven't seen you in a couple of days, and I wanted to check up on you." Maggie said, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex's muscles were tense, they felt the steel bands under her skin.

"I know and I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good girlfriend lately, and I know that you're mad at me for it, and you should be and…"

"Hey!" Maggie interrupted. "Danvers, it's ok. I'm not mad. You've been studying, I totally understand that. But, I'm worried about you. You look exhausted, and both Kara and I've noticed you've been skipping meals?"

Alex wouldn't look at her, and Maggie knew that this wasn't just about studying and getting good reports, (although that was a large part of it, Alex liked getting good grades, and she wouldn't accept anything less than her best from herself) but more about the pressure that her mother put on her.

It started about the time that the Danvers had adopted Kara, who was a witch with special powers that no one had ever seen before. Kara had been born to a family of muggles, and had no clue about the Wizarding World. Alex's parents had told Alex to take her new sister under her wing and show her how to act and behave, and that had been a rough transition for both of them at first, but now they were inseparable.

Then when Alex's first year at Hogwarts, she had broken the family tradition of which house she belonged in. The Danvers had always been sorted into Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat, had sorted Alex into Slytherin, but to her dismay. Her parents told her that they were disappointed, that she broken the family tradition. Then Alex's second year was overshadowed by her father dying. Her mother never did say what he died of, but Alex had almost been inconsolable, but she passed the year with excellent marks.

Now this was Alex's third year and Kara's first. When Kara had been sorted into Hufflepuff, breaking the tradition yet again, it was Alex who had gotten a letter from her Mother, telling her that she should have been a better big sister, and shown Kara what it meant be a Ravenclaw, and that she was disappointed in Alex for Kara being a Hufflepuff. This seemed to happen a lot over the past year, every time Kara did something wrong, or got a bad grade, it was Alex who got a letter saying how her mother blamed her for Kara's behavior. And every time, Alex would get more and more quiet, and would devote all of her energy into her classes.

It was after Alex had gotten the first letter, that Kara had introduced Alex to Maggie, a fourth year Hufflepuff who had quickly become an best friend to the youngest Danvers sister. It had been love at first sight for Alex and Maggie and they had been dating ever since. Maggie was disheartened by the way that Alex's mother treated her, and wished with all of her heart that she could take that burden away from her girlfrIend.

"Alex, please. I'm not mad ok, i'm just worried about you, Kara is too, she told me that you got another letter?"

Alex flinched at the mention of the letter, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Maggie, but Maggie chose not to comment. "I don't want to talk about."

"Ok, we don't have to, but please come with me. You can go back to studying tomorrow. You need sleep and food, Danvers. And babe, how long have you been wearing your contacts?" Maggie asked. She saw Alex think about it, then she shrugged. "Probably too long then. Come on."

She grabbed Alex's hand and gently tugged on it,and looked at Alex with a sad puppy dog look. . After a second Alex relented and nodded, but then she quickly pulled Maggie to her, and kissed her softly and quietly before letting her go, then she stood up and gathered her things before she left the Library with Maggie.

They made a pit stop at the kitchen, where a former house-elf named Sprinkles made Alex a sandwich and had given her a cookie to cheer her up. Then they made their way down to the dungeons, where Maggie had kissed her, and had given her over into her best friend Lucy's hands since she wasn't allowed into the Slytherin's common room. Lucy had just put her arm around her best friend and assured Maggie that she would make sure that Alex got her contacts out and that she got a good night sleep.

"Good night, Alex." Maggie had said, hugging and kissing her one last time. She wished that she could do more to cheer up her girlfriend. Suddenly she had an idea. "Babe, meet me tomorrow morning at Professor M'orzz' hut. There is something that I want to show you."

Alex nodded sleepily and then Lucy winked at her and said that she would have Alex there on time. Maggie waited until the pair was safely behind the secret door, before heading back to the kitchen and her own dorm, eager for the next day and her surprise.

Alex woke up the next day to Lucy shaking her. "Get up and moving, Alex, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

The thought of seeing Maggie that morning, perked Alex up. She was still tired although not as tired as before, , her eyes still hurt, she knew that she would have to wear her glasses today, and she still had a lot of studying to do, but she was excited to see what surprise Maggie wanted to show her. Alex hurried through breakfast and then headed outside for Professor M'orzz' hut. Professor M'orzz was one of Alex's favorite teachers, she taught the Care of Magical Creatures class, one of the few subjects that came naturally to her and Maggie.

Alex found her girlfriend sitting on a bench close by the animal pens, reading a book. Alex was awestruck as she always was by her beauty.

"Hey babe." Alex said, walking over and taking a seat next to her. She leaned her head on Maggie's shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, Danvers." Maggie said, kissing the top of head, before putting an arm around her and pulling her closer. "You doing better today?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really, but I'm looking forward to seeing your surprise."

Maggie smiled. "You're going to love it. Come on." Maggie stood up and Alex followed, and they walked hand in hand to the pens, where the Professor was waiting for them.

"Alex, Maggie." M'gann said, nodding to them in greeting. "Maggie, did you tell her yet?" Maggie shook her head, a huge smile on her face.

"Look who came back last night!" Maggie replied, motioning for her to look into one of the stalls.

"Max!" Alex exclaimed, overjoyed at the sight of seeing one of her favorite animals. Max was a Griffin, whom Alex had befriended when she had started this year. At seeing her, he poked his head forward out of the stall and lowered it so she could scratch his head. "Aww, Max, I missed you." He squeaked at her a little, and her smile got bigger. She turned to Maggie and threw her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her not even carIng that she was in front of a teacher. "Thank you." She whispered against Maggie's lips, and she could feel that Maggie was smiling.

"It gets better, babe." Maggie said, pulling away. They both turned to watch as M'gann went into the stall and put on a saddle made specifically for Giffins, and a bridle and then led him out of the stall.

"I got you and Maggie permission from Headmaster J'onzz to give Max his exercise. I've known that you've ridden him before, without the saddle, but this time it should help keep you safely on his back. No crazy tricks ,hold on tight and stay within school grounds." M'gann insisted.

"I won't." Alex promised, and with a happy dance of glee, Alex jumped up onto his back, and held out her hand to help Maggie climb on behind her.

"Hold on tight, babe!" Alex said, before she gently kicked Max's sides and he took off running before spreading his wings and taking off. They flew higher and higher circling this way and that, until they soared above the Castle, over the forest, before turning back and flying over the lake. They flew for hours until Alex could sense that Max was getting tired and she gently guided him back down.

M'gann was waiting for them, and she smiled at the obvious delight in what she considered to herself to be her favorite students.

"That was amazing." Maggie said, wrapping an arm around Max's head and giving him a kiss on the beak. He squawked affectionately at her.

"I've been flying with Kara before, but that was way different. I could feel his rhythm and when I was directing him it was almost like I could understand him. And it was wonderful to share that experience with you, Maggie." Alex said, grabbing her hand.

"It can take a person years to develop a bond like that with a griffin, and yet you've done it already. You've got a gift, Alex Danvers. I can see you being a magizoologist , and being a great Griffin racer." M'gann said. Alex beamed under the praise and for the first time in a long time, she felt like what her mother had said or had blamed her for didn't matter, that she finally had a purpose and a plan that was all her own. And with Maggie by her side, she felt like she could do anything.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _So it's been a while since I've watched/read Harry Potter, so I've taken a few liberties. I also just really wanted Alex and Maggie to ride on a Griffin! Thank you everyone who left a comment, you are greatly appreciated. I don't own these characters, but all of the mistakes are mine. This was probably the story that I've had the most fun working on so far. So let me know what you think.. and as always thank you for reading. See you all tomorrow for Domestic Sanvers!_**


	5. Day 5: Domestic

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _There is some dirty talk in this one, so to be safe, I would rate this chapter as an M._**

"So Danvers, I really love your apartment, but we should probably find a place together, preferably an apartment that has a bedroom with a door." Maggie said, as she came into the bathroom, where Alex was brushing her teeth. Alex kept herself from laughing, not wanting to spit toothpaste all over the bathroom mirror.

"Tired of Kara interrupting?" Alex said, after she had spit and rinsed.

"Yes, one would think that she would have gotten the hint by now, but she's still clueless." Maggie said, coming up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, hugging her. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Alex laughed.

"At least, we aren't the only ones. Kara is forever using her powers when she shouldn't. But I think it's a good idea. We should get a house, though.

"A house, huh?" Maggie said, kissing Alex's back.

"Yes, that way then neighbors can't complain about the noise, and Gertrude has room to run around." Alex turned around so she was facing Maggie, and she felt Maggie move them so that Alex's back was against the bathroom counter.

"Well, then if you weren't so vocal during sex, then the neighbors wouldn't complain." Maggie said, smirking at her with a look of heat in her eyes. "And for the hundredth time, we aren't naming the dog we don't own yet Gertrude."

"But you promised…" Alex pretended to pout, but after a second she dropped the pretending and leaned close to Maggie's ear. "Besides, you know that me making noise turns you on… makes you wet. Now imagine having our own place, where you could make me moan your name as loud as you want and not having to worry about our neighbors complaining or giving us shit about it later." Her voice was low and sultry, and Maggie felt all of the blood in her head rush down to places further south.

She gulped as Alex kissed her hard and thoroughly until she almost forgot that they were standing in the bathroom, or standing at all. Alex pulled away, and Maggie stood there for a second with her eyes closed, stunned, but then she came back, and opened her eyes to look at her smirking fiancée.

"A...A house sounds great. I'll call a realtor tomorrow." Maggie said, trying to wake up her brain from its sudden haze of lust.

"Good. Gertrude and I thank you." Alex said, smiling as she left the bathroom, running a little to avoid Maggie's aimed swat for her ass. "That's not funny! Alex!" Maggie sputtered as she shook her head in amusement and irritation and ran after her. Needless to say, when Maggie caught up with her fiancée, a tickle fight ensued, followed by a whole different activity in which Maggie paid Alex back for her teasing.

The next morning they were greeted by an official letter from the Apartment leasing office. "You know we should make a scrapbook out of these." Alex said, opening up the letter and reading it. She passed it to Maggie, who chuckled as she read it. Maggie added it to the pile of letters in front of her.

"We really should." Maggie agreed. So Maggie did, and kept it hidden until they had closed on the house. After Alex had gone to bed that first night, Maggie snuck away to make new pages and add them for Kara and their new German shepherd puppy, named Gertrude inside. Maggie decided to give it a title and had even designed a cover page for it. Then she had presented the scrapbook to Alex as a housewarming present. Alex had laughed and laughed.

"12 Reasons Why We Moved to a House." Alex said reading the title. "This is amazing, You're amazing." Alex said, giving her a kiss. Maggie grabbed her hand and seductively lead her toward their bedroom, which had two doors as a matter of fact.

"I'm glad you think so, Danvers, because I'm going to see how loud I can make you moan tonight, and celebrate that fact, by not waking up to another letter." Alex just smiled and licked her lips.

"I'm looking forward to it."

A few weeks later,Kara came over to play with the puppy, and she found the book on the coffee table, where Alex had left it. "Hey, why's my picture in here? Guys why are you laughing? Alex? Maggie? Are you ok? Guys?"

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _I can't believe we only have two days left in Sanvers Week. This has been an amazing experience and thanks to everyone who has left a comment or has favorite or followed this series, you are amazing. Any mistakes are my own, and let me know what you think. Tomorrow is going to be hard. I don't really write smut, but I'm going to give it a try. Thanks for reading and see you tomorrow._**


	6. Day 6: Smut

**_Author's note:_**

 ** _This is Rated M for sex and language. If this isn't your thing, please skip this chapter. This is my first time writing smut like this and in fact, this whole story is like way out of my comfort zone as a writer, but I told myself I would do a story for each day, and I'm so proud that I finished it, even if I'm late posting it. Happy reading!_**

Alex watched from the bed, as Maggie moved around the kitchen. The Detective was dressed in one of Alex's t-shirts and nothing else. They had been dating for almost a year now and still the sight never got old. They had just woken up after a late night of paperwork and prisoner transfers in Maggie's case.

Alex's desire had woken up too, something that wasn't unusual either. The way she craved Maggie was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and every time they came together, it felt like the first time. _Well, better than the first time_ , Alex was being honest with herself now, even though their first time had been amazing, time and practice now made it even more, well, mind-blowing.

Chuckling to herself about the direction her thoughts had taken, Alex got up, and moved across the room, naked, to where her girlfriend was standing in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on Maggie's shoulder. "Morning." Alex said, moving slightly to kiss Maggie's neck.

Maggie smiled. "Good morning, Danvers. Coffee will be ready soon."

"Don't want coffee." Alex said bluntly, gently pulling Maggie back into her, and she gently ran her tongue over that spot on her neck that always turned Maggie on.

"What **do** you want?" Maggie asked in a low voice. Alex shivered at the tone, feeling her body respond to the heat in Maggie's voice.

"I want you naked, on the bed, my body over you, my fingers inside of you, fucking you until you come, then I want your mouth on me, so you can see how wet you make me… Color Mags?" Alex said, a hint of the field commander that she was coming out in her tone. But she didn't move or touch Maggie in any other way, other then kissing her neck, until she heard Maggie say. "Green." The word was like a starter pistol and Alex quickly brought her hands up to Maggie's breasts, cupping them, under the t-shirt. The palm of her hands rubbed against Maggie's nipples, making them grow harder.

Maggie moaned at the feel of Alex's hands on her breasts. "That feels so good, babe. Don't stop." Alex inhaled sharply at her words, but she remembered her plan of having Maggie naked on the bed, and quickly refocused.

"Maggie, take off your shirt." She breathed into Maggie's ear. The shirt was gone before Alex could blink, and suddenly Maggie was facing her, and they were kissing hard. Alex never got over the feeling of what kissing Maggie like this did to her, never got over the sparks of desire that shot down her spine when Maggie did **that** with her tongue.

Needing to feel her closer, Alex's hands moved from Maggie's breasts, down over her hips and to her ass. Maggie felt the movement before it happened, and she was prepared when Alex picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the DEO agent, and they both moaned as Maggie's center rubbed against Alex's naked stomach, leaving a trail of wet heat across Alex's skin.

Alex walked them over to the stairs and up to her bed. She gently lay Maggie down before crawling up to straddle her. Her fingers moved over Maggie's tight abs.

 _Rao, she is so beautiful_. "Color?" Alex asked, still making sure that this was ok. It was something that she never took for granted, after Maggie had introduced the colors to her the first time they had made out. Alex never had a partner do that for her, check in with her like that, to tell her that it was ok to say no, when she wasn't feeling it. She was badass enough to admit that she had cried their first time, when Maggie had asked her permission before she had entered her. She had never felt more desired and wanted at that moment, than she had at any other point in any other relationship before that.

"Green, Alex, Take me." Maggie said, looking right into Alex's eyes as she grabbed Alex's hand and moved it to her center. "Fuck me, Danvers."

Alex growled at Maggie's words and the feeling of wet heat against her fingertips.

"You are so wet, Maggie." Alex's fingers parted her folds and roamed, hitting all of the places that made Maggie moan and squirm under her touch, except for the two areas that Maggie wanted her to be the most.

"You make me so wet, Alex. All you have to do is look at me, and I'm ready for you." It was Alex's turn to kiss her hard, Maggie's words sent her brain into hyperdrive. Alex's free hand found Maggie's breast, and Maggie inhaled sharply as Alex's fingers found her clit. Her hips started moving of her own accord, moving gently to the rhythm that Alex's was making.

Time slowed, and all they were aware of was each other. After a while, Alex moved her fingers lower to Maggie's entrance, and pulled back from their kissing to check in with Maggie once more. She didn't even get a chance to ask, when Maggie nodded. "Green." Alex smiled, as she gently moved one finger inside her girlfriend. It felt so good to be inside of her, like this, to be this close to her. It was beautiful and good, and it was overwhelming at times to know that she was the only one who could touch Maggie like this, that Maggie let her touch her like this.

"Rao, you feel so good, Maggie." Alex said, as she moved her head so that their foreheads were touching and they were looking at each other.

"You feel good inside me, Alex. More… I need..." Maggie breathed. It was getting harder to concentrate.

"I know what you need." Alex replied, as she pulled her finger out and then entered her again, this time with two fingers.

"Oh, god." Maggie gasped. "Alex."

"I'm right here." Alex said, adjusting her position a little so that she could use her hips as leverage to her thrusting, and she moved a little faster. The faster they moved, the louder Maggie got. Her breathing increased, until she was panting and moaning and she no could no longer keep her eyes open. Alex could tell that she was close to the edge, and she moved her palm to hit Maggie's clit on every thrust.

"Alex, I'm so close." Maggie said, feeling the waves of pleasure start to crest, as they flowed out across her body from her center.

"I know, babe. Let go, I'm right here. Come for me, Maggie." Alex said, and the sound of her voice was enough to send Maggie over that edge. Maggie let out a long moan, that sounded some what like Alex's name, and her whole body was shaking. Alex gently guided her through her orgasm and the aftershocks, and when Maggie had come back down, she gently removed her fingers, and licked them clean, before moving to pull Maggie into her arms. It took a few minutes, but finally Maggie spoke.

"Damn, Danvers. What a way to wake up… so much better than coffee." Maggie said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Alex had that smug, contented look on her face that she always had after making Maggie come. Maggie loved that look.

Sighing, she gently rolled them over so that she was on top. "Now, I believe that you wanted my mouth on you, so that I could feel how wet I make you? Is that right, my good girl?" She asked, seeing that after fucking her like that, Alex was already so close to the edge herself.

It didn't take much to get Alex off, most of the time she came when Maggie did. She wasn't really sure if it was just because Alex was wired that way or if her past experiences had trained her to be that way. Maggie didn't mind it, because usually Alex was good for more than one, and frankly Alex deserved all of the orgasms and more.

Maggie had been upset and angry to find out that basically Alex had never come with a partner before, and had only gotten off after they had left. Maggie was ready to kill someone to when Alex's had tearfully confessed that not one of the men she had slept with had ever taken the time to make sure that she felt good when they had sex with her. They never took the time to ask for consent or to make sure that she was turned on and ready before they got right down to business, and most of them never even tried to return the favor.

So from their first time, until now, Maggie always made sure to treat Alex like the goddess that she was, with reverence and respect, and by golly if that didn't turn Alex on more.

"You want me to go down on you, my good girl? Color?" Maggie asked once more, leaning down to kiss her neck, and to lick and suck on her collarbone, giving her a preview of what was to come. (Pun intended.)

Alex moaned at Maggie's words, and her actions. "Green. Rao, Maggie, I need you."

"I know, babe." Maggie said, moving lower, down to Alex's chest. She took her time with Alex's breasts, and then she kissed her way down, kissing every bruise and every scar. Her tongue worshiped Alex's perfect abs, and then she moved so that she was cradled in between Alex's legs. She sat up for a second, and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Alex's ass. "Damn, Alex, you smell so good, and you are so wet. That's all from fucking me? I turn you on that much?" Maggie's hands caressed Alex's thighs, moving closer to where Alex's wanted her to be, but not touching there just yet.

Her girlfriend inhaled sharply and let it out as a ragged moan. "Always." She breathed.

Alex moved so that her legs were over Maggie's shoulders, and suddenly she could feel warm breath against her already heated skin. Then her folds were parted and her clit was enveloped by a warm set of lips, followed by the feeling of Maggie's tongue flicking it gently and the sensation drove Alex wild. Her hands went to Maggie's head and tangled in her hair. Alex gently pulled her closer.

"Harder babe, please." Alex cried, already so close to the edge that It wouldn't take much longer, her hips moving following the rhythm of Maggie's tongue. Maggie did as Alex asked, but She pulled away for a second, using a finger to replace her mouth, so she could talk.

"Can I use my fingers?" Maggie asked, knowing that sometimes Alex wanted penetration and other times she didn't.

"Not today, please just your mouth." Alex half said and half cried. Maggie nodded as she licked Alex's folds before going back to her clit. Her head motion made Alex almost jump, but soon Maggie could feel and see the signs that Alex was close.

Her skin was flushed, and when her eyes were open, Maggie could see that her pupils were wide. One hand moved from Maggie's hair to the bed, pulling on the sheet beneath them to anchor herself. Her thighs were shaking as she arched her back up. Maggie moved her tongue a little, focusing her strokes on the top of Alex's clit, where she was the most sensitive, and usually sent her to release the fastest. One stroke, Two strokes, three strokes, and Alex came undone.

"Oh, Maggie." Alex cried softly, as her release hit her.

"That it, good girl. Come for me, babe." Maggie didn't stop, but she gently worked Alex's body though her first orgasm and then a second. Finally, Alex gently pulled her away, and Maggie moved up next to her, wiping her mouth and chin on her shoulder.

"Feel good, Danvers?' Maggie asked, as Alex immediately cuddled to her.

"If I felt any better, I would be floating right now." Alex said, a little out of breath. "Thank you."

Maggie didn't understand at first why Alex always thanked her after sex, but it wasn't until a couple of weeks after their first time, that she realized that Alex wasn't thanking her for the sex, but for being there, for sharing the experience with her… for loving her.

"I love you, Alex." Maggie said, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. Alex moaned a little when she tasted herself on Maggie's lips.

"I love you too, Mags." She said, as they kissed. After a moment, they pulled back. They both laughed, when Alex's stomach growled.

"I guess I should feed you." Maggie said. "Shower first, then breakfast?" She asked, stretching a little before getting up.

Alex nodded, and then she got up too. She watched as Maggie headed down the steps toward the bathroom, she shook her head, and then followed.

"Sounds good to me, but then after I might be hungry for something else." Alex said, as she got into the shower with Maggie.

Her girlfriend laughed. "It's going to be one of those days then, huh?"

"Can't help that you look so sexy, and besides, you love it and you know it.."

"I do." Maggie said, seriously as she pulled Alex down for a kiss, as the water cascaded all around them. "I do."

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _So I'm sad that we only have one day left. This has been an awesome experience, and I've grown so much as a writer. Thanks to everyone who left a review or favorite/follow this story so far, you all make me so happy. As a I mentioned this was my first time writing some like this so I would appreciate your feedback. And mistakes are my own, and thanks for reading. See you all tomorrow(well, I guess today) for Day 7: Soulmates AU_**


	7. Day 7:Soulmates AU

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry this is late, but yay, we made it! Sanvers Week has been an amazing experience. Thank you to everyone who read or posted stories, it wouldn't have been the same without all of the participation. High-five to all of you!**

To say that Detective Maggie Sawyer was frustrated was the understatement of the year. It seemed like all of the criminals in National City decided to act up all at once, her partner had broke his leg and was on leave and left her with all of his open cases, and all of the paperwork that went with, and on top of it all off, the city was experiencing the worst heat wave in it's history. She was hot and she was tired, and all she wanted to do was to go home and take a nice cold shower and sleep. But instead she was stuck at the precinct, waiting to get a follow up statement from a witness in one of her partner's cases.

Signing, she scratched her wrist. The lettering on her wrist had itched something fierce all day. She didn't quite believe in the concept of soulmates, but since everyone was given a tattoo at the age of 14 ,it wasn't something that she could really ignore. She read the tattooed letters of: **A.D. 1989** , which was her soulmate's initials and the year of their birth. _Pretty vague, if you ask me_. She thought. _I wonder how many people were born with the initials AD in 1989, probably over 100,000 if not more… what are even the odds that we would be in the same time and place to meet each other. Probably astronomical_.

Maggie sighed, and then studied the drawing of a panther that was underneath the letters. The animal was suppose to represent your Soulmate's character. The panther represented strength, intelligence, and loyalty. She herself was a fox, which was tattooed over her heart. A fox represented cleverness, loyalty, and justice, which was fine growing up, but now she wondered why the universal dealt her such a bad hand. Panthers and Foxes rarely made good partners, because they were so alike, that they tended to get on each other's nerves.

"Sawyer!" The officer at the lobby desk called out to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Maggie got and walked over to the desk. "You rang, Chief?" She asked the man. Everyone knew that Officer Charlie 'Chief' Wilson was the one person who kept the station running. He got his nickname from being a Chief Petty Officer in the Navy, before retiring and joining the force.

"Yeah, Sawyer. You got a lady looking for ya." He pointed with his pencil towards a tall woman, with short wavy red hair, dressed in a black tactical pants, and a black polo shirt. She had the air of a soldier about her.

"Thanks." She called out to Chief as she moved around the desk toward the woman, who had been facing the wall and reading a poster, but she turned around when she heard Maggie's footsteps. "I'm Detective Sawyer, ma'am. Were you looking for me?"

The woman nods her head, and Maggie forgets where she is, because she's suddenly lost in her deep hazel eyes. "Alex Danvers, FBI." Alex flashes her badge. "I was told to speak to either you or a Detective AJ Smith, concerning an art gallery robbery in midtown a couple days ago?"

Maggie willed herself not to react. That was the exact case she was working on at the moment. She was waiting for the witness to arrive to explain what she saw once again. She immediately feels suspicious of this woman, after all is it just a coincidence, that this Fed should show up now, plus what kind of FBI agent wears a tactical uniform to interview a police officer?

"Perhaps, we should talk at my desk?" She motions toward the bullpen, but first she makes the woman sign the visitor log, and fill out the visitor forms that go with it. While she is occupied with that, Maggie leans over to Chief and whispers to him, "Run a background check on her… Alex or possibly Alexandra Danvers FBI. Something feels off… send it to me asap." Chief nods, just as Alex is finished filling out the log.

Maggie motions with her head, for the FBI agent to follow her. They soon are back at her desk, and She has Alex's undivided attention. "So what would you like to know?"

"Security Cam footage sees no one in the room, before or after the painting is stolen from the galley, but the report that Detective Smith filed after the robbery was reported, said that there was a witness. He gives no name or contact info, just a description. But if there was no one in the room, how was there a witness? The room is windowless and has only one entrance and exit. " Alex asked, as she absentmindedly scratched her wrist. All of a sudden, it was itchy today.

Maggie stared at the woman in front of her. Now why I didn't think of that, hell, why didn't AJ pick up on that.

"That's a clever deduction, there Danvers, but why is the FBI interested in this case?" Maggie's tone was icy.

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened. May I?" Alex nods her head towards Maggie's computer." Maggie nods, but as she leans forward to pass off the computer, her wrist becomes visible, causing Alex to gasp and almost drop the computer.

"Hey, you ok?" Maggie asked, wondering what had come over the FBI agent.

"Your wrist…?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Maggie said impatiently. She wanted to know more about the case.

"Has it been itching today, and can I take a closer look at your tattoo?" Alex asks inquisitively.

'How the hell do you know that, and no you may not, please explain about there being more of these cases?" Maggie was quickly losing what was left of her patience.

"Fine, but after that I really need to see your wrist… anyway, this woman has shown up in many witness statements as being the only witness in several other art thefts around the country. Time and again, no name was given and no contact info for the witness, and she was the only one around." Alex pulls up a file with a graphic that shows a map of the country, that has been plotted with each robbery location.

"How many thefts have there been?" Maggie asked, leaning back in her chair. The phone beeped and she took a second to read the document that Chief sent her. "Hold on just a second, I've got to read this."

 **Sawyer, there's no record of an Alex or Alexandra Danvers at the FBI, but to investigate further I need a higher security Clearance, everything else I could find has been redacted. She's a ghost watch your back. - Chief**

Maggie felt her heart start to pound, and she was sweating more than she had been a second ago. _What to do, what to do…_ Maggie paused when her eye caught the file opened in front of her the paragraph that caught her attention. **Witness has been described as late 20's to early 30's, short wavy red hair, and tall. No contact info was given, and the witness wouldn't say her name or where she lived. Promised to come into the station for a statement with in the next few days, will follow up**. _Oh,damn… it's her… oh shit what do I do…. hold it together, Sawyer. Just think_.

"Agent Danvers, there's been a development. Chief says that one of the other officers has picked up someone who matches the witness description downtown, robbing a convenience store. She's in interrogation room A, want to come with me to talk to her?" Maggie said, hoping that her lie sounds convincing.

"Of course. Lead the way." Alex said, although her attention was no longer on the case, but on the woman in front of her. She scratched her wrist again, and resisted the urge to look at the letters. **M.S. 1987** below it was a picture of a fox.

Alex waited until they were away from the bullpen to ask. "Hey, can I see your wrist again?"

"No, what is the damn fascination with my wrist… do you have some sort of fetish?" Maggie said, losing it. She turned around to face the Agent or whoever the hell she was and pushed her against the wall. "And who the hell are you anyway, I know you aren't from the FBI?"

Alex resisted the urge to drop kick this little detective into next week,she hated being touched, but instead she took a deep breath and relaxed. "No, it's no fetish. I think we might be soulmates. And as for not actually being FBI, I can't tell you… it's classified."

 _Soulmates…. well damn_. Maggie wanted to scream.

"Find, I'll show you my wrist If you promise not to run. Then you show me yours, alright?"

Alex nodded, and Maggie held out her arm and pulled back her sleeve. Alex gasped when she saw it, and then quickly held out her own wrist. "You're a fox right?"

"You're a panther?" They both said at the same time. And they both nodded. Maggie could feel her heart was going to explode.

"Damn, my soulmate is an art thief… what a way to use your strength." Maggie grumbled after the shock wore off.

"Art thief? I'm no damn art thief… what makes you think that? And was that whole thing about finding a witness just a chance to get me into interrogation?" Alex was angry now. She knew that some cops didn't like the Feds, but this was ridiculous.

Maggie sighed. "Fine. Chief send me an email saying that he couldn't find you in the database and all of his attempts were either redacted or were classified. You're a ghost and you dress weird for FBI, and then the witness statement gives a description similar to yours, and I…"

"You put two and two together and got seven." Alex said, angrily. She let out a breath and then took in a another one, trying to calm down. " Fine, I'll read you in, but you have to promise that when all of this gets over we will talk about this soulmate thing.

"Alright. It's a deal." She held out a hand for Alex to shake, but then pulled back. They couldn't touch like that, if they did their bond would be completed, and neither of them was ready for that.

"Alright. My name is Alex Danvers, and I'm with the DEO. Department of Extranormal Operations. It's a classified government organization that hunts down Alien threats. The woman that we are looking for, is an alien shapeshifter, and she can bend light, which is why she doesn't appear on the camera. She's dangerous and she had stolen about 1 million dollars worth of artwork from around the country. I've been tasked to apprehend her, but we had a run in a few weeks ago, and I think she's been impersonating me ever since , which is why the description matches me."

This made Maggie panic again. "How do I know that you are you?" Alex gave her a look.

"The Soulmates tattoo… they can't be faked, or duplicated." She said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Maggie said, and even she could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

Alex's face soften a little.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized.

Maggie waved her off. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I haven't been very nice to you, and I apologize. Can we just start over?"

Alex smiled, and Maggie thought it was beautiful, she was beautiful. "Of course. We can go get a bite to eat if you want and talk about this further?"

Maggie nodded. "Let's go."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this is the end of this series. Thank you to everyone who commented, followed or favorited this story, you all inspired to be a better writer. Any mistakes are my own, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I might expand this out, at least until they catch the rogue alien. And I'll be back working on my other Sanvers story : You held me. So check that out and as always thank you for reading!**


End file.
